


I had to write it down.

by whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, Letters, post 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforeleven/pseuds/whatlighttasteslike
Summary: Post s5 finale.After finding the one frozen in space, Jemma says goodbye to the one she lost on Earth.





	I had to write it down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a longer drabble, but I decided to cut everything else and just post the most important part. I'll leave it up to your imagination as to where this takes place.

Hi Fitz.

I don’t really know how to do this. And I don’t have a way to explain this or reason through it with science. I don’t think you would know either. You’re sitting over there right now, but… you’re also here. It doesn’t make sense, but it does. Even when I feel like I’ve lost you for good, you always find a way back to me.

I thought a lot about what I wanted to say.

At the bottom of the ocean, we spoke about what happens after – how we ultimately become part of the universe when it’s our time. But I don’t know what happens to _you_. What happens to your soul. Because your soul still exists in him, and he’s you and you’re him in every sense.

I like to think that maybe your soul was split in two. But not as two broken halves. Instead, a part of you was always meant to change the world, and the other part was always meant to live on in that changed world. That maybe, there was just so much of you, so much heart, so much _good_ , that it couldn’t be confined to a single timeline.  

And now, I think you’re out there in the universe somewhere, looking after us. And more importantly, you’re looking after him. You’re the one that knows what he’s going through. You know how much he’s hurting and how much he just wants to make things right for his family. And now he’s even more confused. He helped save the world, but he doesn’t even know how.

But I know we’re going to get through this. Even in a world that cracked apart, we were destined to grow old together and raise a family. So, I know that now, even though our family’s smaller, and we lost so much of ourselves along the way, we can still have our future. No matter what’s to come, whatever lives we live after the dust has settled, I still have hope that we’ll be okay.

We’re not sure what to do about the rings yet. I know he wants me to decide, and I thought for a while that it didn’t really matter much.

But it does.

I put this ring on your finger when we made a promise to each other, so I’ll keep it safe. And when I do marry him again, I’ll make that same promise. But what we shared in that short amount of time, that will always live on. It will always be a part of me.

Of us.

I love you, and I meant every word I said that day in that… strange fear dimension forest, surrounded by our family. I can’t wait for our next adventure. And even if you’re not here, you will always be with us.

I know you will.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [mylifemyheartmyhome](http://mylifemyheartmyhome.tumblr.com).


End file.
